


The Games We Play

by princey_pie



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Blood, Crying, Death, Implied Sexual Abuse, M/M, Thoughts about suicide, Violence, i bend the canon a little, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: All four Sides had already won one of the annual hunger games but what would happen if they would have to go back into the arena?





	1. The Announcement

Silence followed the president’s words. The emotions in the four living rooms all spread across the districts contrasted with the excitement shown by the crowd at the capitol on the TV screen. Shock, anger, maybe a little hope that they heard it wrong.  
“This year’s tributes will be chosen among the winners.” A simple sentence. And yet, what damage it will cause.

In District 11, a boy on his couch, only a cat for company. It was pretty clear to him that he will be the chosen one. He got no luck left anymore, he used everything to survive the first time. Virgil saw no doubt in that. And yet he was going to try, for the only reason that he could. He repeated that in his head countless times. When dawn came he almost believed himself.

In District 4 a young man hugged his mother, too busy to keep her from crying even more than to feel anything himself. He was afraid to lose his home, what his death would do to her, but the thoughts didn’t reach his heart. Not until deep in the night, after his mother fell asleep and he collapsed on his own bed. Patton knew that he didn’t have what it took to win. He wasn’t ready to sacrifice his beliefs for the entertainment of the capitol.

In District 3 the hand that turned the TV off didn’t shake. He learned to control his emotions years ago. He stood, leaving his shocked father and siblings behind and went to his room. He pulled his secret from behind the drawer and set it on the little coffee table in front of him. He calculated the number of possible tributes (5) and their likelihood to volunteer (0%, maybe 13% for Hodge if he’s still grieving after the death of his girlfriend and feels like throwing his life away). That would make a 20% chance of death for him. After a few hours of debating with himself, Logan decided to try was better than the 99,7% chance the revolver in front of him promised.

In District 1 another young man sat in front of his TV, his so-called friends chattered behind him, a few scared, most of them boiling with rage. But he didn’t pay attention to them, he was busy to hide the grin spreading on his face. He was almost relieved to go back, no more politics, no more favors (he almost gagged at that thought). No, he would finally be able to do the one thing he’s good at. With a wave of relief, Roman hoped that he would find something worth fighting for before he would die.

The picking would happen the next afternoon, giving none of the champions time to process what just happened.


	2. Welcome To The Capitol

The peacemakers came at 1 pm sharp. In every district they entered the village and houses of the champions and led them outside, most of them came voluntarily (as much as that's possible when the guns were painfully obvious, bringing back memories of previous years) but some decided to fight now was better than waiting to be dragged into the capitol again. These few were easily defeated, silver handcuffs showing their useless resistance to the district and everyone watching on TV.

In District 11, Virgil stood on the stage facing the audience, trying to not focus on a single face. Beside him stood two other men, Harold Snatch, already in his 70s and Derek Jenner, a 34-year-old brutal monster. Virgil knew that he liked to cut the wings of the birds in his garden off. If there is anything like Karma, Derek would be the one elected. Virgil didn't believe in Karma. He only noticed on the side when one of the remaining female champions broken down sobbing when her name was announced. The moderator then moved to draw the man's name. He holds his breath and tried to ignore the relieved looks on the audience's faces. He couldn't bring himself to blame them for it. They just wanted their kids to save and were grateful to manage that for another year.  
"Virgil Klean!"  
He just fucking knew it. He tried not to think about what Derek would do to his cat when he's gone.

In District 4, Patton stood beside all his friends, the ones he knew would care for his mother. The ones he bound with over the last years, over the traumatic experiences. He knew that Mary, after 43 years, still has nightmares about knives at her throat. He also knew that piano music calmed her down every time. He played with Jay's and Meranda's kids countless times. He had shown Joshua how to knit his own blankets. They had made one for every family in the district.   
And he saw a familiar woman in the first row. Annelise. He bet that she wished with all her heart that he would be the chosen one. After all, she had every right to hate him. Without him, she would still have her daughter. But Patton had a plan. He would finally have the chance to pay back his depth. The moderator announced Anna's name. He closed his eyes for a moment, she had planned to marry the next month. But there's nothing he could do about that. Then he heard Joshua stepping forth, seems like he missed the announcement of the male champion over the blood pumping in his ears. He had a plan, now he only needed to execute it. Patton was glad that his voice didn't shake when he said: "I volunteer as a tribute!" He ignored the gasp coming from Joshua as his head whipped around, refused to hear his protests as he followed Anna off the stage.

In District 3, Logan kept repeating the numbers to calm himself, refusing to show any emotions even now. He had an 80% chance of survival but apparently, the odds weren't in his favor. He got elected. He will go back into the arena. He didn't know what to do. Now that the other tributes know what he's capable off, he won't catch them off-guard. On top of that, he knew that the gamemaster had changed the layout of the arena after his victory to make the electronics inaccessible from inside the arena.

In District 1, Roman knew that he had to be quick to volunteer or maybe some other would try his luck. At least that's what he told himself, in reality, he just wanted this to be over as quick as possible. He wanted to be back as soon as possible. In the arena, as long as he had a sword, he could do anything. In the arena, you don't have to fake a smile and be polite while their gross hands- No. Not yet. Never in fact. He will forget about it, he will go back in the arena and pretend that he never left it in the first place. So when the moderator stepped forward to grab a name from the bowl he practically jumped forward: "I, Roman Prince, volunteer as a tribute!" He made it.


End file.
